orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
The Orville/Season 3
Season 3 is the upcoming season of ''The Orville'' on Hulu. No production schedule has been announced, although script writing"The Orville Renewed! Season 3 Insider Interview with Tom Costantino". The Popcast. May 13, 2019. and planning for pre-production@GoodNaturedVLLN. "I apologize for a lack of a stream yesterday. The good news is I was busy in an official #TheOrville preproduction meeting. All I can say is we have some big things coming for season 3. It’s going to be quite the adventure!". Twitter. June 7, 2019. has begun. The show is slated to return in the year 2020Rice, Lynette. "See Fox's 2019-20 primetime schedule". Entertainment Weekly. May 13, 2019.Halterman, Jim. "Fox Fall 2019 Schedule: 'Last Man Standing' & 'Orville' Held to 2020, 'Empire' to End With Season 6". TV Insider. May 13, 2019. and, according to editor and associate producer Tom Costantino, probably in the autumn.u/tqgibtngo. "I'm confused. — Reports say Fox indicated a "midseason" 2020 premiere. Doesn't "midseason" traditionally span from January to circa May? Is Fox going for a RUSHED production schedule?". Twitter. May 13, 2019. On July 20, 2019 during San Diego Comic Con, Seth MacFarlane announced the show would move to Hulu for its third season.@SFKMagazine. "Seth McFarlane says #TheOrville is moving to Hulu for season three". Twitter. July 20, 2019. Early development The Orville's staff met with senior concept designer Lex Cassar on June 6, 2019 to begin pre-production for the art department.@GoodNaturedVLLN. "I apologize for a lack of a stream yesterday. The good news is I was busy in an official #TheOrville preproduction meeting. All I can say is we have some big things coming for season 3. It’s going to be quite the adventure!". Twitter. June 7, 2019. "If we as an art department don't start planning ahead we could fall behind real quick," Cassar surmised the next day.@GoodNaturedVLLN. "No deal yet but as you know Tom, if we as an art department don’t start planning ahead we could fall behind real quick. Always good to stay ahead of the curve. ������". Twitter. June 7, 2019. Writing During writing production for Season 2 in 2017 and possibly 2018, "a couple" scripts were set aside if the show were renewed for Season 3."The Orville star Adrianne Palicki beams aboard the ORVILLELAND podcast". ORVILLELAND. Jan. 4, 2019. By early May, the writing staff was authoring scripts for Season 3."The Orville Renewed! Season 3 Insider Interview with Tom Costantino". The Popcast. May 13, 2019. Executive producer David A. Goodman stated that he would like to explore the repercussions of Isaac's decisions in ''Identity, Pt. 1'' and ''Pt. 2''.Pascale, Anthony. "Interview: David A. Goodman On How ‘The Orville’ Wrapped Up Season Two And Where It Could Go Next". TrekMovie. May 3, 2019. In late July 2019, MacFarlane stated that Alara Kitan could make an appearance on the show, but could not say more as writing had not finished. He also left open the possibility of further exploring the planet Xelaya.Pascale, Anthony. "SDCC19: ‘The Orville’ Panel Promises Season 3 Will Be Most Surprising + Watch Season 2 Deleted Scenes". TrekMovie. July 24, 2019. Filming On May 13, 2019, Costantino said that while a shooting schedule had not been finished,"The Orville Renewed! Season 3 Insider Interview with Tom Costantino". The Popcast. May 13, 2019. two extra days were added to each episode's schedule. Renewal Renewal came late in the year for The Orville, several weeks after the conclusion of Season 2. While the cast expressed their hopes for a Season 3''See, e.g.,'' Cap, Damon. "Kai Wener From The Orville Exclusive BSCKids Interview". BCSKids. April 5, 2019. and the producers said they were "optimistic,"@SethMacFarlane. "We are optimistic — Stay tuned". Twitter. Jan. 17, 2019. Fox declined to answer publicly whether the show was renewed or cancelled through the show's entire second season run. At the end of Season 2, ratings analysts were divided whether The Orville would be renewed."Cancel Bear vs. FOX, week 16: ‘The Orville’s’ second season is off to a rocky start". The Cancel Bear. Jan. 17, 2019.Maglio, Tony & Jennifer Maas. "On the Bubble 2019: Which Broadcast TV Shows Will Be Canceled and Which Will Be Renewed?". The Wrap. April 29, 2019.Goldberg, Lesley, et al. "Fox Scorecard: Complete Guide to What's New, Renewed and Canceled (So Far)". Hollywood Reporter. April 29, 2019. At the end of April 2019, creator and showrunner Seth MacFarlane said that he had decided before Season 1 aired that if he did not see "growth" by the end of Season 2 then he would end the show, but it's exceeded my hopes.... The audience was with us from day one. ... I'm reading all these great reviews of the show, which is a relatively new experience for me- these rave reviews, and it does feel good."Seth MacFarlane - 'The Orville'". THR Awards Chatter. April 25, 2019. The show's producers entered talks with Fox concerning renewal by May.Initially, executive producer David A. Goodman said the show was "beginning talks" with Fox on renewal. Pascale, Anthony. "Interview: David A. Goodman On How ‘The Orville’ Wrapped Up Season Two And Where It Could Go Next". TrekMovie. May 3, 2019. Associate producer Tom Costantino later clarified that communications were not "beginning" per se. /u/tqgibtngo. "David Goodman interview". Reddit. May 4, 2019. MacFarlane's ten-year contract with Fox was set to expire in June 2019, and many suspect the future of The Orville to be a part of negotiations.Katz, Brandon. "3 Showrunners Disney Should Lock Up With Long-Term Contracts Following Fox Deal". Observer. March 20, 2019. When asked about whether he could make a show on streaming platforms like Netflix or Hulu, MacFarlane replied, The project dictates what the platform is. ... The Orville is very different from ''Family Guy in that it doesn't require - I think we have like one broadcast standards note for all of Season 2. It's just not that kind of show; it goes for something different. The project, and the story, and the tone tell you where it wants to be."Seth MacFarlane - 'The Orville'". THR Awards Chatter. April 25, 2019. By early May, the show's producers possibly entered talks with Fox on renewal.Initially, executive producer David A. Goodman said the show was "beginning talks" with Fox on renewal. Pascale, Anthony. "Interview: David A. Goodman On How ‘The Orville’ Wrapped Up Season Two And Where It Could Go Next". ''TrekMovie. May 3, 2019. Associate producer Tom Costantino later clarified that communications were not "beginning" per se. /u/tqgibtngo. "David Goodman interview". Reddit. May 4, 2019. At that time, executive producer David A. Goodman commented: "I think the show has been doing well for Fox. The studio loves the show. It sells well in foreign sales. So, I am optimistic, but as I often say in this business it is nothing until it is something."Pascale, Anthony. "Interview: David A. Goodman On How ‘The Orville’ Wrapped Up Season Two And Where It Could Go Next". TrekMovie. May 3, 2019. Fox officially announced that The Orville was renewed on May 11, 2019.Petski, Denise. "‘The Orville’ Renewed For Season 3 By Fox". Deadline. May 11, 2019. Two days later, editor and associate producer Tom Costantino said that the show was never in danger of cancellation: the very late date of renewal was the result of Fox's business interests and not about the show's ratings."The Orville Renewed! Season 3 Insider Interview with Tom Costantino". The Popcast. May 13, 2019. Budget On December 10, 2018, the state of California approved $15.8 million in tax credits were Fox to renew The Orville for a third season.Lovett, Jamie. "'The Orville' Awarded Tax Credit for Potential Third Season". ComicBook. Dec. 10, 2018. The write-off was one of the highest of any network television show, and roughly $1 million more than the previous season. Preparing to air 2019 San Diego Comic-Con and The Orville Experience The Orville made its third appearance at the San Diego Comic-Con. The event featured a cast panel, "exclusive ... never-before-seen moments of season 2," and a sneak peak at Season 3.Lovett, Jamie. "The Orville Is Headed for San Diego Comic-Con 2019". Comic Con. July 1, 2019. Perhaps the most surprising addition was a museum exhibition titled The Orville Experience, which was free to the general public. The Orville Experience was designed by Seth MacFarlane, associate producer and editor Tom Costantino, visual effects producer Brooke Noska, and senior concept designer Lex Cassar.Twombly, Kim. "“THE ORVILLE” ALIENS TO APPEAR AT COMIC-CON ON SATURDAY". SDCC blog. July 19, 2019. MacFarlane said shortly before opening: After completing two seasons of The Orville and witnessing the wonderfully gratifying audience response, I decided I wanted to bring something directly to the fans this year — and there’s no better place to do it than San Diego Comic-Con. ... We figured our fans would love to see all of it firsthand, so we pulled together an extensive collection directly from the set...."Seth MacFarlane Brings The Orville Experience to San Diego Comic-Con". MetalLife. July 16, 2019. The exhibition featured the show's original props and artwork, costumes, pieces of the set (such as the infamous hallway of the Orville where an unnamed ensign is ejected from an airlockEpisode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2), and a unique model of the Orville.THE ORVILLE EXPERIENCE. SDCC blog. Last accessed July 19, 2019. Notes References Category:Seasons